Love Like Woe
by xXGaKuXx
Summary: One bored afternoon leads to something more to our favorite Ice Queen and the raven-haired dunce. (Semi-Mature) (Weiss x OC) (ShoujoAi) The cover art is not mine. Credits to the owner. :)


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to my first RWBY fanfic featuring my OC, Kadmiel! I'll give you guys information on what she looks like. :)**

**She has short, slightly spiky black hair with orange eyes. Her usual outfit is a white short sleeves jacket with a black hoodie and her pants are black with gold linings. She has a black vest underneath the jacket and its collars are visible. She has a navy blue belt. Normally, she uses boots but in this story she's using blue sneakers.**

**Now, since you have a better image for my OC, I hope you enjoy this! This is my first time writing something like this so, please be nice to me! :)**

**This is only a preview of how my character will act on my main story, which I'm working on it.**

**And also, I have no shame in writing this. :D**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Team RWBY and Kadmiel's Room)

It's a Sunday afternoon and three of the members of RWBY went outside, leaving Weiss and Kadmiel in the room for themselves.

Yang and Blake went to town to buy a bunch of stuff for Zwei, meaning they have to go to a pet shop, much to Blake's displeasure while Ruby took Zwei out for a walk.

Kadmiel decided to wear her usual clothes and didn't bother to hide who she is since it's a Sunday, '_Besides, I don't think anyone would come in here besides Hanna and the team.'_

She sat on Blake's bed, opposite of Weiss' bed, and began reading the book she borrowed from Blake. Weiss sat on her bed, cleaning her Myrtenaster.

Eventually, Kadmiel got bored of the book and sat next to Weiss. She watched the heiress clean her rapier, "Why are you watching me?" Weiss asked, still cleaning the rapier.

"I got nothing better to do."

"Okay…?"

While cleaning her weapon, Weiss started to feel uncomfortable. '_Granted, people tend to stare at me but I usually don't mind it.' _But, this is different. Who knew Kadmiel had that kind of effect on her just by staring? Weiss stopped for awhile and glanced at the raven-haired Efreet.

Kadmiel noticed and looked back to her. Fiery orange eyes met icy blue ones, _'Never knew her eyes could be this beautiful up close…' _Weiss thought as she continued to stare.

Little does she know, they both thought of the same thing.

Deciding to break the staring contest, Kadmiel rose an eyebrow. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

Snapping out of her trance, Weiss blushed a little and returned to her business. She felt a sudden jolt in her heart, "N-nothing." _'Ugh, this feeling again.' _Kadmiel only hummed in response.

After what it would seem like forever, she finally finished cleaning her rapier. Weiss smiled in satisfaction that her beloved Myrtenaster became spotless. '_It's so shiny, I can't see anymore.' _Kadmiel thought sarcasticly.

She puts it in the case that was under her bed and locked it after placing her rapier.

Now, the awkward silence began.

Kadmiel tried to think of a topic they could talk about, something enjoyable and that can relate to Weiss. But of course, they're quite different from each other.

Then, she had an idea. It's not a topic but, it's always something she wanted to do or rather, confirm something to Weiss. '_And we're alone too. This is perfect.'_

The look on Kadmiel's face made Weiss contemplate her decision whether she'll go out of the room or to stay. _'I hope it's not a prank because I swear, I'll turn her into an ice block. But, I'm not gonna back down to whatever that is.'_

"Hey Weiss."

"What?"

Kadmiel leaned closer, closing the distance between them. She flashe a cat-like smirk and leaned close to her face. To her surprise, Weiss didn't back away. Normally, she would back away if ever someone gets this close to her. _'She's challenging me. Alrighty then.'_

"Can I get your lips to speak my name?"

"Wha-"

Then, she kissed her. Her icy blue eyes widened in shock. It happened all too fast for her to see. _'Okay, this isn't so bad.'_ Once she opened her lips to breathe, Kadmiel's tongue immediately went inside, eliciting a soft moan from the heiress as their tongues started to fight for dominance. Her body jolted from the surprise and pleasure she feels. Weiss could feel her smirk in triumph.

Eventually, Weiss succumbed. Her body started to fall to the bed but Kadmiel quickly wrapped her right arm around her waist, pulling their bodies close. Weiss wrapped her arms around her neck on instinct for support, unknowingly made their kiss deeper.

Kadmiel took off her tiara that kept her hair in a side ponytail and let it cascade on her back. She broke the kiss then started to kiss her neck, earning a gasp from the heiress. Weiss gripped Kadmiel's hair, feeling immense pleasure from her soft, careful kisses. '_W-what is this? I s-suddenly feel hot down there…'_ Kadmiel traced Weiss' back with her hands slowly, teasing her and made the heiress wanting more.

Weiss said her name, her _real_ name, as Kadmiel started to kiss and lick the sensitive part of her neck with affection. It sounded so right for Kadmiel to hear her name from the Ice Queen and it made her feel slightly aroused.

But, she controlled it and stopped before she did something that will make her regret it. _'I just want to confirm it but, I almost did something I shouldn't have.' _She looked at Weiss and was greeted by a rather amusing sight.

Weiss' face was so red that it could rival to Ruby's hoodie. Her silver hair was a little messed up but still looked beautiful, hot even. She's panting in exhaustion at their little activity, trying to catch her breath.

And it looked like she came back to her senses when her eyes widened in realization at what she just did.

Kadmiel flashed a smirk and decided to humor her, "Heh, nice blush there princess. Wanna go for another round?"

"..."

* * *

><p>(Later...)<p>

Yang, Blake, and Ruby returned from town. Zwei barked happily and sat on his fluffy blue carpet. Yang and Blake placed the stuff they bought at the pet shop on the floor, "Whew! Man, that was exhausting!" Blake started to stretch her sore arms and sighed tiredly, "It sure is. And next time, don't ever bring me to a pet shop full of _dogs._" Yang scratched the back of her head sheepishly and nervously laughed.

Ruby noticed her partner sitting on the bed with her arms and legs crossed. Her face was red and her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail. She's also scowling, '_I wonder what happened… Did Kadmiel pulled a prank on her?'_

Speaking of Kadmiel, the raven-haired Efreet is nowhere to be seen. "Hey Weiss, where's Kadmiel?"

"Hey guys. Lovely evening, don't you think?"

The trio looked to their left and was surprised at what they saw. Though in Yang's case, she's on the verge of laughing.

Kadmiel was _attached to the wall _by an ice layer but only her upper body was frozen, her legs dangling because of how high she is (she's almost at the ceiling). She also has a black eye on her right eye and messy hair.

Yang couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh so hard that she fell on the floor, clutching her stomach. Blake started to giggle at the hilarious sight and Ruby laughed too but not as hard as Yang's.

Kadmiel let out an audible groan, "C'mon Weiss! Let me down from here!"

"Hmph!" Weiss looked away, still blushing at what happened earlier.

'_And to think I fell for this dunce.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I had fun writing this. LOL xD I listened to Love Like Woe by The Ready Set while making this. It made me grin like an idiot the whole time (especially their make-out session :3)**

**Sorry if there are any wrong grammars or anything. I sometimes forgot to double check it when writing. ^^'**

**So, how was Kadmiel for you guys? About the 'raven-haired **_**Efreet' **_**and her real name, I will reveal this to you guys in my main story of RWBY. So, expect to see a story featuring my OC! :)**


End file.
